Mi único héroe
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Naruto, el de Sasuke. Y ella creía que no tenía nada que aportar en esa relación. Pero a veces, el mal tercio, puede ser el tercio más necesario. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_._

_._

_"No lo entiendo Sakura-chan, se lo pasa allí, entre las ruinas de su casa. Está todo sucio, oscuro... lleno de escombros. Le insistí para que vayamos a comer ramen, quise ir con él a entrenar... ¡Hasta planeaba dejarle ganar! Pero sigue metido allí... ya no sé que hacer... por favor, has algo..." _

Sakura no quería creer las palabras de su mejor amigo. Sabía que Naruto sólo acudiría de esa forma a ella si se encontraba realmente desesperado. No era alguien a quien le gustara ser ayudado, más bien lo contrario, Naruto había nacido para ayudar. Era la luz que siempre guiaba, que le marcaba el camino a gente como ella, que tenía la desgracia de ser demasiado humana, demasiado corriente.

Pero había pasado lo impensado. Naruto había arribado en su hogar, a medianoche, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos y el tono de voz roto. Lucia sucio, magullado y derrotado.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Naruto? Si él no te hizo caso a ti, no le hará caso a nadie.—Dijo en un suspiro, intentado disimular el resentimiento en su voz.

El gimió.— A ti si, Sakura-chan. Yo sé que tu sabrás que hacer. Estoy seguro.

La chica se mordió la lengua para no contradecirle. Ella se encontraba mucho más perdida que él. Miró con seriedad los ojos azules, que brillaban suplicantes. Sabía que no podría resistir una mirada así por mucho tiempo, Naruto sabía como convencerla.

— Está bien. Intentaré algo. Pero no te prometo nada.

.

.

.

**Mi único héroe**

_"Cómo si se pudiera elegir en el amor. Cómo si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio… Vos no elegís la lluvia que te va a calar hasta los huesos (...)"_

.Julio Cortazar—_Rayuela._

.

.

.

Doscientos cincuenta y tres pasos. Los había contado. Esa era la cantidad exacta de pasos que separaba su casa del barrio Uchiha. Había ido a pie, no sobre los techos (que habría sido lo normal), porque inconscientemente había intentado retrasar lo máximo su llegada a aquel lugar. Ni siquiera había entrado, y ya sentía como la historia le pesaba en el pecho. Se respiraba la sangre, las lágrimas y la tragedia de la que habían sido presas esas casas.

_"Ruinas Sakura... ya no queda nada."_ Se corrigió, con tristeza. Dio el paso doscientos cincuenta y cuatro y se adentró al barrio Uchiha, en busca del último usuario de aquel linaje. Cada vez que avanzaba, sentía como si hubieran miles de ojos observándola desde las sombras. Quiso ir al mediodía, para que la luz del sol le quitara un poco el aspecto fantasmagórico al lugar. Supo en ese momento que ni diez mil soles serían suficientes para eso. ¿Quién querría pasar noches solo, allí? ¿Quién pasaría semanas en ese terrible lugar?

Sasuke.

La respuesta siempre era Sasuke.

Su boca se torció con amargura al recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Habían ganado la guerra. No sólo eso, sino que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. En otros tiempos, aquello sería suficiente para impulsar su sonrisa. Pero la vida es una enamorada de las medias tintas, y en su caso, tenía algo especial con ella. Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, pero no era el mismo. Era más hermético, más oscuro. Y a la única persona que parecía respetar era a Naruto. Sakura era un cero a la izquierda para el Uchiha. Al menos eso era lo que le hacía sentir.

A penas habían puesto un pie en la aldea, ella dio un paso al costado. Amaba a sus amigos, mas se había dado cuenta que ella no tenía cabida en ese lazo. Para Sasuke nunca hubo equipo siete, sino que todo giró siempre en su amistad con Naruto. Se alegraba por ellos, pero ya no quería sentirse más el mal tercio en esa relación. Legó a Naruto la responsabilidad de cargar con una persona corrompida como lo era el moreno en esos momentos. Esta vez él pasaría tiempo con él, entrenarían, comerían juntos, y serían los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido.

Y si su rubio amigo había fracasado en ello y le pedía ayuda, ella no era muy positiva al respecto. Sus sentimientos no eran suficientes para el Uchiha, nunca lo habían sido, ni siquiera cuando le pidió llorando que no abandonara la aldea. Incluso... ¿Eran suficiente para ella?

Se podría decir que a veces ella sentía que no era amor. Porque ese sentimiento oscuro y asfixiante que le apretujaba la garganta no tenía nada de bello. No había poesía en la ira que le embargaba al ver su indiferencia. No había justicia, ni igualdad, ni valentía en encerrarse a llorar en el baño de su hogar durante días a causa de él y apretar los puños, jurando y perjurando en el espejo que esa sería la última vez que derramaría lagrimas por su culpa.

No había amor, claro que no, cada vez que ella dejaba aquel baño, con la promesa de que lo olvidaría.

Rememorar las últimas semanas no ayudaba a su oscuro animo. Había evitado a Sasuke, trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios que Naruto le hacía sobre este, hasta pensó en negarse en ayudar a su amigo cuando se enteró que el Uchiha había pasado dos semanas encerrado en su antiguo hogar, negándose a abandonarlo y despreciando cualquier oferta del rubio para salir de allí.

_"Lo odio. Lo odio. Siento que lo odio". _

Entonces, mientras su mente repetía aquellas palabras, tratando de convencerse, lo vio.

Estaba sentado en el pórtico de la que seguramente había sido su casa. Su rostro estaba inclinado hacía adelante, como con abandono, el flequillo le tapaba la mirada. Tenía un pie flexionado, y apoyaba su brazo sobre la rodilla de este. En cuanto la escuchó acercarse, levantó a penas unos centímetros la cabeza, permitiendole verle la cara por primera vez en semanas.

Estaba más delgado. Más pálido, y sus ojeras eran peor que las de Naruto. Su boca se tensó en un rictus amargo. Los ojos negros lucían vacíos y temerarios.

Pero era Sasuke. Distinto, lejano. Pero él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso.

Y allí, contemplándolo, luego de semanas de negación y de huir cobardemente, ella se daba cuenta de lo débil que su odio era, pues era el único odio conocido, que en vez de matar al amor, lo alimentaba.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Sasuke con voz dura, ronca.

La chica se estremeció visiblemente ante su tono, y él por dentro se alegró. Le gustaba cuando inspiraba temor en los demás.

— Ha venido a ayudarte.— Contestó, algo incomoda, y desviando la vista.

— No lo necesito.

— Lo sé.

El Uchiha la miró por unos segundos. Apretaba los puños, y su espalda se encontraba tensa. No lo miraba a los ojos, sino que se concentraba en algún punto en su hombro. Parecía que quisiera estar en cualquier lugar, menos en ese. Por alguna razón, aquello le molestó.

Soltó un chasquido, y miró hacía el suelo de nuevo. No podía soportar la lastima, o que se dirigiera a él por compromiso.

— Entonces vete.— Resolvió con simpleza. Sasuke no era una persona que temiera ser grosero. Se había caracterizado toda su vida por su franqueza, sea con quien sea. Hubo un momento de silencio, y Sasuke esperó a escuchar los pasos de ella alejándose, pero para su molestia, ella habló de nuevo:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo?

Él frunció el ceño, mas no volvió a levantar la cabeza.— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Pasaron otros segundos donde estuvo seguro que escuchó un bufido de parte de Sakura..

— La soledad no es una buena compañía, Sasuke-kun.

Él volvió a levantar los ojos, y solo la miró en silencio.

— Ni tampoco una buena consejera.— Los ojos verdes se tornaron tristes, y una sonrisa amarga se extendió en sus labios, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. En esos momentos, Sakura tenía el rostro repleto de sabiduría, como quien ha vivido todos los golpes que puede dar la vida. Aquel pensamiento le enfureció, sin entender muy bien por qué.

¿Qué mierda podría saber ella de la vida?

— No hables como si me conocieras, Sakura. Tu no tienes idea de nada.

Sakura apretó los ojos, casi como si hubiese sido herida físicamente por sus palabras. Él no quiso darle importancia a ese hecho, y se concentró más en la ira que le provocaba la forma condescendiente en la que ella le hablaba. Con esa suavidad casi artificial que seguramente usaba para decirle a un paciente moribundo que todo estaría bien. Él no estaba moribundo, él no necesitaba su estúpida ayuda, no la quería. Quería que se largara y lo dejara solo.

— No te encierres, Sasuke-kun. Tienes objetivos, ¿Querías ser hokage, verdad? ¡Pues jamás lo serás sentado aquí! Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, deja de alejar a todo el mundo, deja de—

— Deja de intentar inmiscuirte en mi vida.— Le interrumpió. Su voz casi salió con odio.— Deja de fingir que te importa.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y eso sólo logró enfurecerle más. Sus ojos tenían una sombra de rojo.

— Claro que me importa, ¿Por qué estaría aquí si no? Y sólo quiero ayudarte...

Sasuke torció la boca con desdén.— No. Sólo cumples un maldito papel. Sólo sientes lástima. Y yo no necesito tu lástima. Nunca lo hice. Nunca lo haré. Ahora vete, joder, déjame solo. Ya no me molestes.

No necesitó más palabras para que ella corriera, alejándose. Una parte de él se encontraba más tranquila, al fin su molesta presencia se había ido.

Otra parte de él, la más grande, la más triste, se hundía cada vez más a cada paso que ella daba cuando se alejaba.

.

.

.

No había mirado atrás ni una sola vez hasta que llegó a su casa. El nudo en su garganta y el ardor en su pecho le impedían pensar con claridad, y su cuerpo sólo se permitía responder a la orden de _"¡Corre, y no mires atrás!"_. Cuando llegó a su hogar, cerró de un portazo y fue directo a su habitación. Estaba sobre su cama cuando la primera lágrima había aparecido. Las demás solo le siguieron por inercia. Se había prometido que no volvería a llorar, pero si en algo era una experta, era en faltar a sus promesas.

El odio que sentía Sakura por sí misma no era comparable a ningún otro sentimiento. Se sentía inútil, ilusa. No supo en qué momento pensó que ella podría ayudar en algo cuando de Sasuke se trataba. Siempre fallaba, siempre se mostraba débil. Él sabía donde atacar, como una serpiente, certera y mortal. Cada palabra que él le había dicho le había apretujado un poco más el corazón.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrada en su habitación hasta que un ruido en su balcón le llamó la atención. Miró hacía allí, con algo de dificultad por sus ojos hinchados, y descubrió la silueta de Naruto contra su ventana. Le pedía entrar y ella estuvo tentada en dejarlo allí afuera, después de todo, ella había ido al barrio Uchiha por pedido de Naruto. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta que esa era una actitud demasiado infantil para ella, así que se levantó a abrirle. Él entró en silencio, y la contemplo con tristeza.

— ¿No pudiste hacer nada, verdad?

Sakura apretó los dientes, conteniendo su rabia para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

— Creo que es evidente. Y no entiendo cómo en algún momento tuviste esperanza de que yo lograra algo.

No quiso que su voz saliera con tanto veneno, mas no pudo evitarlo. Se sentó en su cama y trató de mirar a todos lados menos al rubio. Pasaron unos minutos en un tenso silencio, hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

— Lo que yo creo es que a veces tu no entiendes que también puedes lastimar, Sakura-chan.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con furia.— No hace falta que me recuerdes que te hice sufrir, Naruto. En verdad, no es el momento.

— No estoy hablando de mí. — Contestó, sonriendo, triste.

Aquello logró confundirla.

— Entonces... ¿De qué...?

Naruto suspiró y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial. Recién en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de lo adulto y maduro que su amigo parecía. El idiota de su infancia ahora la miraba como si fuera un padre regañando a su pequeña hija. Se sintió algo intimidada y avergonzada, ¿Cuánto se había perdido por intentar huir de Sasuke durante todo ese tiempo?

— Cuando volvimos a Konoha, con el teme, creo que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, ¿Sabes? Pensé que todo iba a mejorar, que volveríamos a ser el equipo siete... que al fin mi trabajo estaba dando sus frutos. Tenía muchas esperanzas, Sakura-chan, de veras.— Sonrió, y por un breve momento, volvió a ser el revoltoso de doce años al que ella estaba acostumbrada.— Pero nada fue como yo esperaba. Te alejaste. Nos abandonaste. Sé que era por Sasuke...— le aclaró, cuando ella amagó a interrumpirle.—... pero eso no arregla nada. Era demasiado obvio que nos evitabas cuando nos veías en la aldea, incluso para mí, Sakura-chan... y eso ya es decir mucho.

Ella se mordió el labio, y no dijo nada, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo inmadura que había actuado durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que terminó la guerra? ¿Un mes, quizás dos? Había estado tan concentrada en su dolor, en su resentimiento por sentirse invisible para el equipo siete, que no había pensado que tal vez estaba equivocada. Que por algo eran un equipo, y que debían estar para el otro cuando este los necesitara. Le había fallado a Naruto, le había fallado a Sasuke. Se sentía estúpida.

— Las cosas no fueron bien para el teme, tampoco... la gente murmuraba demasiado, desconfiaban... incluso él tiene un límite, aunque diga que no le importa lo que piensen los demás.— Frunció el ceño, contrariado.— Yo quise defenderlo Sakura-chan... pero sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras... y no era a mí a quien él necesitaba... él se fue a su casa, se quedó allí y no quiso salir. Me echaba, no me hablaba cuando iba a visitarlo...

— P-pero eres su mejor amigo. Él lo reconoció. Sólo te respeta a ti, Naruto. Eres lo único que le importa en Konoha.

Naruto hizo una mueca.— Eso no es verdad. Kakashi-sensei también es importante para él, aunque el bastardo lo niegue. Le pedí que hablara con el teme antes de venir aquí, pero como viste, no sirvió de nada. Sasuke está escapando... está huyendo, como tú lo hiciste también. Entonces supe que solamente tu podrías sacarlo de esa soledad.

— ¡Pero no funcionó Naruto!— Gritó desesperada.— ¡Nunca funciona lo que yo hago! ¡No sirvo! ¿Es que no lo puedes entender? Me odia, me detesta. Ya no quiero más vivir lo que vivi hoy... estoy harta.

Para su completa angustia, el rubio soltó una carcajada ante sus palabras.

— ¿Es que eres tan ciega, Sakura-chan? ¡Claro que el teme no te odia! Además, si estando normal es un bastardo egocéntrico de mierda ¿Crees que mejorará cuando se siente herido? Y si sirves, si eres importante. Tú eras lo único que lo mantenía controlado cuando eramos gennin.— Ella lo miró de hito en hito, sorprendida.— Nunca lo hablamos... pero... cuando eramos niños, había como un acuerdo... ¿Silencioso? De que tú no debías ser herida, de que eras lo más importante.— Naruto lucía incomodo.— Es... difícil explicártelo a ti, eres una chica... y los chicos no hablamos... resolvemos todo a los puños, lo sabes. Yo sabía que podía contar siempre con el teme para que tu estés bien, y él sabía que podía contar conmigo. Era en lo único que estábamos de acuerdo.

Lo único que Sakura pudo decir ante eso fue:— Eran unos machistas de mierda.

— Así somos los hombres,— contestó, simple.— Y aunque pienses que él ha cambiado, en el fondo es él mismo, Sakura-chan. Es por eso que pienso que tú eres la única que puede resolver esto. No digo que tengas la culpa de que el teme esté ahí, encerrado como un ermitaño... pero creo que si tienes la culpa de que él siga ahí... sólo tú lo puedes apartar de esa soledad. Lo creo, sinceramente.

Era tan fácil confiar en Naruto. Sólo hacía falta escucharlo y mirarlo a los ojos, tan celestes, tan puros. Sakura negó con la cabeza, derrotada, y se permitió sonreír con sinceridad.

— Tú nunca te rindes, ¿Eh?

Naruto le correspondió la sonrisa.— ¿Cuando se trata de ustedes dos? Nunca.

.

.

.

Si creyó que la noche le daría un aspecto fantasmal al barrio Uchiha, sorprendentemente, estaba muy equivocada.

La oscuridad cubría casi todo el lugar, y lo único que se podía distinguir en aquella noche cerrada era el brillo de la luna, las estrellas y las pocas luciérnagas que se atrevían a rondar por allí. Esa combinación le daban al lugar un aspecto mágico, casi irreal, con la luz plateada y los pequeños resplandores verdosos bañando las casas de allí. Era un espectáculo extraño, pero hermoso. Algo que a ella le gustaría ver siempre. Casi entendía a Sasuke por querer pasar las noches allí.

— ¿Es que no te dije que te vayas?

Hablando del diablo...

Había estado tan concentrada en el paisaje que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en la casa del Uchiha. Era fácilmente distinguible incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, porque era la más entera, la mejor mantenida. Sasuke continuaba en la misma posición que antes, sólo que esta vez ella no podía distinguirle con claridad el rostro, aunque sabía que la estaba mirando.

— Si, lo hiciste.

Hubo una pausa.— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vete, maldición.

Ignoró la punzada de dolor, y se irguió, entera. Ya había escapado demasiado tiempo. Esta vez ella lucharía por su ayudar a su equipo. Ayudaría a Naruto. Ayudaría a Sasuke.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Lo sientes?

— Si, siento haberte abandonado, siento no haber estado contigo.

Se escuchó un resoplido burlón.— ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Crees que te necesitaba?

Sakura dio dos pasos al frente, firme. Estaba muy cerca de Sasuke, y a pesar de sus dolorosas palabras, él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

— Eso no lo sé. Pero si sé que te fallé como amiga, te fallé como compañera de equipo. Y por eso quiero que me perdones. Fui... egoísta.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Ella se encontraba expectante, no es que esperara una respuesta particular de Sasuke, él no era de esa manera, pero algo dentro de ella tenía esperanzas. La luz de la luna y de las pocas luciérnagas le permitió ver algo de sus ojos, y eran tan impenetrables como siempre. Su aspecto era más mortífero con la tenue iluminación que tenían, pero eso ya no le provocaba miedo. Pero si le provocaba mucha tristeza.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, él habló.— No tengo nada que perdonarte, Sakura. Vete.

Ella asintió, algo decepcionada, ¿Es que esperaba otra cosa? No, con Sasuke nunca se podía esperar palabras amables. Él se comunicaba con sutilezas. Y si su cerebro iluso no la engañaba, la voz de Sasuke se había escuchado más... suave.

Sus ojos se encendieron. Aquello fue lo último que necesitó para darse fuerzas a sí misma para continuar.

— ¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Yo he sentido muchas cosas por ti. Demasiadas, creo. Incluso, algunos momentos, te odié. Pero jamás, ¿me escuchas? Jamás... sentí lastima. Lo último que sentiría por ti es lástima. Eres demasiado importante.

— Ya es suficiente, Sakura...

— Y en estos momentos, ¿Sabes que siento? Rabia, mucha rabia. Este no es el Sasuke Uchiha que yo conocía. Sasuke-kun nunca actuaría así... como un cobarde. Que se escapa de un par de cotilleos de viejas chismosas, ¡Que te importa a ti si ellos hablan o no a tus espaldas! Eres demasiado grande para preocuparte por eso.

— Cállate de una vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se acercó otro paso.— Y tú sabes que eres un orgullo. Para mí. Para Naruto. Para Kakashi-sensei. Eso es lo único que debe importarte porque nosotros somos los únicos que te conocemos, quieras o no. Y sé que tu familia también estaría orgullosa de ti. Así que deja de escapar de una jodida vez.

— Tú no sabes nad—

— ¡No me importa! Y no me importa que me eches de aquí tampoco, porque volveré mañana. ¡Y si mañana me echas vendré todos los malditos días por el resto de tu vida para recordarte quién eres!

Sasuke se paró, y se acercó a ella, luciendo iracundo.— ¡Joder, ¿Es que nunca te rindes?!

— ¿Contigo? ¡Nunca!— Terminó, casi sonriendo, al recordar su conversación con Naruto.

Él no contestó, pero respiraba agitado. Recién en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca. No permitió que los nervios dominaran su sistema y se concentró en mantenerle la mirada, aunque con la oscuridad era casi imposible distinguir bien sus ojos. Esperaba que él si pudiera leer los suyos. Esperaba que él pudiera ver en sus ojos que ella soportaría todo el dolor que él estaba pasando gustosa, que estaría allí, para él, siempre. Esperaba que él viera cuanto ella podía darle, sin pedir nada a cambio, para que él dejara de sentirse solo.

Sus sentimientos la dominaron. No pensó con el cerebro sino con el corazón, dio un paso, y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Tímida. Casi con miedo, no de él, sino a que él se apartara. Los segundos fueron eternos mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón (estaban ligeramente acelerados...) hasta que sintió como Sasuke rodeaba de forma insegura su espalda con un solo brazo, y la atraía un poco más hacía él.

Era un momento robado. Ella sabía que quizás pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que aquello vuelva a repetirse, por lo que lo disfrutó, cada milésima, como si fuera lo último que iba a vivir en su vida. Aspiró su aroma, y sintió su calor, sorprendiéndose al descubrirlo tan cálido. Sintió que su amor por él se expandía kilómetros, que crecía de forma dolorosa en su pecho, casi ahogándola. Se prometió en ese momento que no volvería a fallarle, que iba a salvarlo. Y que esa promesa la iba a cumplir.

Sasuke fue él que se apartó, y ella bajó sus brazos de mala gana. Él volvió a su lugar, a sentarse, pero algo había cambiado. El ambiente era menos hostil, menos tenso. Casi parecía... relajado. Ella, por su lado, se removió incomoda.

— ¿Puedo... eh, puedo sentarme contigo?

No esperaba ninguna respuesta, para ser sinceros. Por eso no pudo más que abrir su boca con asombro cuando él se apartó, como dejandole un lugar. Fue con rapidez a sentarse a su lado, mirando hacía la luna, que era lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Tenía mejor aspecto. Y no la había rechazado.

Tal vez no había logrado que él se fuera de aquel tenebroso lugar, que traía tantos dolorosos recuerdos. Pero le podía hacer compañía, él se lo había permitido. Quizás, esa noche, la mejor forma de salvar a Sasuke no era tenderle una mano para apartarlo de la oscuridad. Al contrario, tal vez la mejor forma de salvarlo era caer en la oscuridad con él

Mañana sería otro día.

Y ella estaba cargada de esperanzas.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

No morí, lo juro, estoy cargadisima de ganas de escribir, me encantaría contar con más tiempo. Aunque tengo una que otra cosa que hay que pulir y que me encantaría que ustedes leyeran.

Esta historia nació cuando me acordaba de la historia de Madara, y como se había ido al lado oscuro de la fuerza a partir de la desconfianza de los Konohianos (?). Me dije, ¿Y si a Sasuke le pasa lo mismo? Pero Madara no tenía a... ¡Taran! Sakura. Y de ahí los dedos se me movieron solos :P .

Otra cosa, en mi mundo ideal, Naruto está totalmente enamorado de Sakura, pero es un hard shipper SasuSaku. Porque tiene un corazón de oro.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no tenga mucho romance. Pienso que así empezaría una amistad-relación (?) SasuSaku... a parte, me encanta la idea de un Sasuke todo herido por Sakura y actuando a lo Tsundere.

Muchos besos y éxitos, nos vemos (espero) pronto!


End file.
